I'll See You Soon
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Verone wasn't blind, and Brian was always a trickster. Slash. Explicit. Brian/Carter (Post-2F2F)


**A/N:** ** For the Small Fandoms Fest on LJ. Is it sad when you end up filling your own prompt? Eh, I couldn't help myself. The idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I figured I'd try my hand at it. Though I'd still love to see others' interpretation of it. _Prompt: Verone wasn't blind, and Brian was always a trickster. Pulling the wool over everyone's eyes was just a day at the beach for them. "I'll see you soon," Carter promised as they led him away in cuffs._**

* * *

Looking into the engine compartment on the Skyline, Brian grinned. It was _gorgeous. _ It had taken him a month to find a decent car to start with, but it had been worth the hunt when he found it at a police auction. He'd gotten it for a steal, and spent all his spare time working on it- which wasn't much once the local racers caught wind of his new garage.

He and Rome had had enough money to put a down payment on the space, as well as enough to cover the rent on their individual apartments for about six months, while still having some cash on hand until they got things settled with the business. They would have had more funds free if they moved in together, but they had been friends long enough to know that they needed their own space. So separate apartments with the shop in between them was the perfect compromise- Rome's more in the city, Brian's down near the beach.

The local racers in LA had welcomed him back with open arms. Apparently, none of Toretto's team had spread the word of him being a cop, but then, word on the street was that no one but Mia was left around. Brian thought occasionally about stopping by, try and settle things, but he knew she never wanted to see him again, so it was best if he simply stayed away.

With the Toretto garage closed, the locals were happy to have Brian around to fill in the demand he left behind. Though, in his heart, Brian expected that the team would return back to LA one of these days, once the heat had died down. He had his doubts about how well any reunion with them would go, but he couldn't help but hope.

He rubbed a hand over the engine once more. "Now _that _is a thing of beauty." He was going to clean up house at the races now.

"I don't know," a man spoke behind him. "I'd say you're much better looking than the car."

Brian stilled at the voice, slowly turning to face the source. In front of him was a brunette with stunning blue-grey eyes, and a sly smile. He was more toned than one would expect of someone with his background, who dressed as sharply as he did. "Carter Verone," the name fell off his lips in surprise.

"Brian O'Conner," the man replied, cigar in hand. "Long time no see."

"_I'll see you soon," Carter promised darkly. He stood from the cot, expensive shirt rumpled down off half his body, showing the bloody bandages over the bullet wound to his shoulder. His smile was sly as he was led away in cuffs. That was the last Brian saw of him._

The pair stared at each other across the garage for a few more minutes. Then Brian ran. Not away, as one would have expected, but towards. He threw his arms around Carter's neck, laughing. The brunette chuckled as well, pulling Brian in close.

"Why didn't you tell me you got out?!" the blonde demanded, pulling away only enough to look him in the eye.

Carter only smiled wider. "I wanted it to be a surprise. So... surprise."

Brian gave one more huffing laugh and attacked the man's lips. Carter made a needy sound in the back of his throat, deepening the kiss. He felt Brian's tongue along his lips and happily allowed him entrance. Their tongues were battling for dominance when someone else walked through the open garage door.

"_Brian?!_" Rome's voice boomed through the garage. The blonde started, jumping away from Carter and spun to face his best friend. "Oh, fuck!" Spotting Carter, Rome pulled his gun, pointing it straight at the brunette.

"Rome!" Brian scolded, stepping in front of Carter protectively. "Put it away."

Rome's eyes went wide as he looked between him and Carter. "What the _fuck, _Brian?!" he demanded. Carter only further provoked him by placing a hand on Brian's shoulder. Rome took a step forward, shaking the gun pointedly. "Brah, you better start talkin' and damn fast."

Brian sighed. "Can ya put the damn gun down first?" His best friend hesitated but then slowly returned the piece to its hiding place. "Warned you about packin' anyway dumbshit."

"Yeah, well any funny moves from Mr. Suave over here and it's comin' back out."

Carter only chuckled, puffing on his cigar. He felt the tug on his arm and followed after the beautiful blonde. As he was pushed to the old sofa though, Carter pulled him down with him into his lap. Rome practically snarled, leaning against a car nearby.

"Carter and I made an arrangement," Brian finally spoke up.

Said man nuzzled into the blonde's neck, grinning. "If you want to call it that." He quite enjoyed watching the larger man get prickly over the gesture.

Brian cut him a look and the brunette leaned back, smoking his cigar as he decided to let the man say his peace. Though he kept his free hand on the blonde's hip.

"Look, Carter and I... We were seeing each other in Miami, alright?"

Rome looked shocked. "The whole fucking time and you didn't tell me?! What the hell, brah?!"

"Cause that's exactly how you wouldda acted," Brian shot back, narrowing his eyes. "And you wouldda given the whole thing away."

"Wait a minute..." Rome took a step forward, thumbs hooking into his front jean pockets. "That whole bust was planned?"

Brian shrugged. "Well, save for that jump onto the boat. That was creative license."

"Yeah, well the _bullet _was real enough, beautiful," Carter mentioned, squeezing his hip.

The blonde chuckled. "Hey, it was in a non-lethal zone. Better than what Monica wouldda done to ya."

"Monica... she knew 'bout it too?" Rome questioned.

"Nope. Only me and Carter. No one else could know. Otherwise they could have fucked up the plan, or tipped off Markham and Bilkins." Brian smirked. "We used the system, bro. We played their game, but on our terms. Me and you walked out with our pardons, and Carter... well, Carter got his money _and_- as you can see- very little jail time."

"I have good lawyers," the brunette threw in, blowing out smoke.

Rome started laughing, shaking his head. "Brah, I always knew you was insane but that... _that_ was ballsy."

"Ballsier than jumpin' a car onto a moving boat?" he inquired cheekily, raising a brow.

"Yeah, though that's damn fucking close." Rome caught onto something else Brian had said though and continued. "Wait a minute. What you mean Verone got his money? Customs got it, save for what we... took." Rome visibly paled as he realized he'd just admitted to stealing the drug lord's money right in front of him.

Brian chuckled. "We were supposed to take what we could, man. Relax. Yeah, what we gave them wasn't the dirty bills. _That _money was actually snuck out while the cops were busy on us."

Rome started laughing again, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Hot damn, Bri! We're fuckin' rich! Woo!" He looked at Carter then. "We _are _gettin' that payment we were promised, right?"

The man grinned like a shark at him, giving the black man pause. "I can do one better. I'm going to pay off this garage of yours."

"Carter, no," Brian replied, twisting to look back at him. "We can handle it ourselves."

"Consider it a present."

The blonde shook his head. "Naw man. I wanna earn this garage, not just let you pay for it."

Rome scoffed. "Fuck that shit, brah." He looked at Carter. "Yo, you give me my cut and I'm payin' my half the garage off. Crazy white boy over here can keep makin' payments on his own."

"I ain't givin' you a loan when you're broke," was Brian's response, though they both knew it was an idle threat. They would help the other out in a heartbeat. That's what best friends were for.

"I'll get you your money," Carter confirmed, standing up and wrapping his arms around Brian's middle. "But right now, my little _Corazon _and I have some catching up to do." He nuzzled into Brian's hair, a smile playing on his lips.

"Come on, babe," Brain replied, taking his hand. He pulled him towards his newly completed Skyline. "Let me show you where I live. Think you'll appreciate the view."

Carter smirked, watching Brian's rear and the way his hips swayed. "Oh, I appreciate it _very _much."

* * *

Arriving at the small apartment complex, Brian practically dragged Carter behind him up the outdoor stairwell to his second floor apartment. It was nothing of note, but there was a balcony off both the dining area and master bedroom that gave him an amazing view of the ocean.

The blonde steered around the mess in the living-room, down the hall, and entering the bedroom on the right. He had left the balcony doors open and now the curtains billowed in the breeze. The surf crashed against the stretch of beach and Brian grinned brightly. He would never get tired of that sight.

Carter hummed happily behind him as he wrapped the blonde in his arms. "You were right, _Corazon_," he spoke huskily in his ear, lust clear. "The view is stunning. Though it pales in comparison to you."

"Flattery will get you anywhere, Carter," he chuckled.

"I know." Carter steered them towards the simple queen bed, pressing his lover down to the mattress. "I missed you, Bri," he admitted.

"Missed you too," Brian answered, running his fingers into brunette curls. "Still can't believe you didn't tell me you were gettin' out." He pouted a bit, causing Carter to chuckle.

"I really did think it was better off a surprise." He ran his hands under Brian's tee, feeling the planes of his muscles. Meanwhile, Brian was working the buttons of his dress shirt open.

"Thought your lawyer said six months was the best he could do. It's been two."

Carter smirked, dropping his head to nibble along his jaw. "Money talks. And I couldn't stand to be away from my beautiful _Corazon _any longer than I had to." He started sucking a hickey onto Brian's neck- something they'd had to avoid doing during their fling in Miami.

Brian's only response was to moan loudly, prompting Carter to quickly undress them both. The blonde grabbed the tube of lubricant from the end table, trying to pass it over to Carter. The man shook his head though, a seductive grin on his face.

His voice dropped to a deep, sexual tone. "Want you inside me, Bri. Consider it part of the surprise."

Brian growled, latching onto Carter's neck with his teeth as he rolled them over. He grabbed ahold of the brunette's wrists, pinning them to the bed in one hand, while his other hand wandered his lover's body. Brian was usually the bottom- not that he had any complaints- but Carter enjoyed being taken just as much as he liked to give.

Brian was still biting and sucking marks on the other's neck when Carter felt a slicked finger enter him. He growled in pleasure, which turned into a moan as Brian started to curl his finger. When he added a second, Carter threw his head back on the pillow, trying to tug his wrists free, but Brian's grip on them only tightened.

"Relax, baby," Brian practically purred, his voice deep in lust. "I'll take care of you." He then proceeded to swallow Carter whole, pulling a loud moan from him as he arched up into the welcome heat.

Brian licked and sucked in just the right way to make him squirm and beg. "Bri, _please. _Need to touch you."

The blonde grinned, removing his fingers and releasing Carter's leaking member. "Alright, baby," he rumbled, crawling up his lover's body, leaving licks and nips as he went. When he reached Carter's lips, he kissed them fiercely, releasing his hands in in the process.

Carter groaned into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Brian's mouth. His fingers twisted into blonde locks, his other hand trailing down the hard body lying on top of him. He loved the feeling of Brian's surprisingly supple skin, only marred with the occasional scar. Everything was always better when he could hold Brian- be it sex or just something to make his day brighter.

"Mmm, Bri_-an,_" he whimpered, turning his head so that his neck was left exposed. Brian, of course, immediately started to suck on the pulse point. It fed the possessive side of him, wanting to see his mark on the other man. He knew Carter was the same exact way, so he'd never begrudge Brian his desires.

While he had Carter distracted, the blonde took hold of his hips and pushed his way inside. Stilling at the intrusion, he couldn't help but moan Brian's name. A satisfied smile was on Brian's face as he started to move, slowly at first, but quickly gaining a steady rhythm.

"Come on, Bri," he grunted. "What is it you tell me about not being breakable?"

Brian growled, responding immediately. He pushed deeper into his lover, brushing right over his prostate in the process. The guttural moan coming from Carter told him he was on the right track. Brian angled the brunette in a way to keep hitting it, all the while pounding into him harder, rougher, just how they liked it on occasion.

Oh, sure, they enjoyed a slower, sensual paced night just like most couples. Times filled with foreplay, petting and kissing. But just as often they liked to have quickies or do something crazy like having sex in the backseat of a car like they were a couple of horny teenagers. And still just as much, they enjoyed heated nights like these.

Neither man had expected things would last long, not after being apart for two months. Still, they were attempting to draw it out as long as possible and savor their reunion. "Carter... I... Oh God," he panted.

"Me too," was the breathy reply.

They were both teetering on the edge. With one more thrust, Carter groaned deeply, coming hard. When his lover clenched, Brian was dragged over the edge with him. He threw his head back, moaning Carter's name.

There was silence for a few moments, save for the heavy panting. When their eyes found each other's, they both started to grin. "Come here, _Corazon_."

Brian crawled up beside him, curling up into his side as Carter wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Mmm, did I mention I missed you?"

Carter chuckled. "Pretty sure." He turned his head to kiss Brian on the forehead. "I love you, Brian."

The blonde gave him a stunning smile, even if a bit sleepy. "Love you too Carter."

* * *

When Carter woke up later, he found his lover standing out on the balcony, leaning against the rail. He was framed in the sunset light, wind rustling his golden locks. Smiling at the sight, Carter quietly threw on a pair of sweatpants left out on the dresser and joined the other man.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, setting his chin on Brian's shoulder. He saw the gentle smile on the blonde's face as he leaned in to kiss Carter's cheek. Carter turned his head to capture the other's lips.

They settled into each other's embrace without a word needing to be said between them. They simply watched as the sun dipped into the water, painting the sky in pinks and purples. It was a shame that they couldn't see stars with all the light pollution of the city, Brian thought, but then he would just have to plan a trip into the mountains for that.

Carter gave him a squeeze, whispering into his ear. "Where shall we go first, Bri? Buenos Aires? Rio? London?" He nuzzled into his curls.

"Isn't it always raining in London?" Brian mused.

"Doesn't matter," he replied with a shrug. "If you're there with me, it will be beautiful."

Brian nudged into him, smiling ruefully as he shook his head. "Maybe so, but I have a shop to take care of."

"I'm sure your friend can handle things without you. Think of it as a vacation."

"As tempting as that is, I need to at least get the garage paid off before even thinkin' about it." Carter opened his mouth. "And before you say anything, I told you, I want to earn this, not let you pay for it."

Carter huffed but nodded. "Whatever you want, you know that." He ran his hand underneath Brian's teeshirt, enjoying the feel of skin under his fingers. "We're free now," he continued in a dreamlike whisper. "We can go anywhere, do anything. I'll lay the world at your feet, _Corazon_."

Brian smiled softly, leaning back into Carter's arms. "There's only one thing I want."

"Name it."

"You."

Carter smiled, turning the blonde around and pinning him back to the rail. "Done," he answered, fingers curling into his hair. He leaned in, capturing Brian's lips in a passionate kiss.

His life had changed drastically the moment Brian stepped into it. All Carter could do was grin and roll with the waves his lover made, happy to be pulled along in his wake.


End file.
